Ah the wonders of Schizophrenia
by pyroluver
Summary: Schizophrenia is a wonderis thing except when you cant remember if you killed someone or not.
1. Default Chapter

Heya people heres a story about something..yeah  
  
I don't own anything  
  
Portland, Oregon Sunday 9:47 p.m.  
  
The ally way was almost completely dark except for the occasional flickering of a light. A young girl oh about 17 walked down the ally. A sound was heard behind her so she just started to walk faster, but she heard the same sound closer and louder. The girl started to run, but stumbled and fell to the hard cold ground.  
  
The girl was terrified she saw someone slowly strolled up to her. The person stopped her blood red eyes faintly seen but still visible, "Now its your time for pane." The feminine voice said. As her eyes started to glow a brighter red the girl couldn't breathe her eyes grew wide, "Zoey, please.." she gasped. But the red eyes became redder and it felt like her heart was being ripped out. The girl looked down at the chest but nothing was wrong, she took one last painful look at Zoey and fell limp..she was dead.  
  
A smile formed on Zoey's lips as she walked home.  
  
Monday, 7:03 a.m.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, Click "Ugh, I really hate Mondays," Zoey mumbled to herself getting out of bed, and getting dressed. She walked into her bathroom and started to brush her hair.  
  
Zoey was 17, 5 foot 7 inch girl with straight black blue streaked hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a white/grey camouflage shirt that was cut off about 4 inches above her belly button, black jeans that were cut into shorts and some flip flops. In the small of her back she had a tattoo of two glowing red eyes. She had full pouty red lips and lastly her eyes were a brick/blood red.  
  
Zoey ran downstairs with her backpack on one shoulder. She only had a couple of minutes until school started. She was about to run out the door but her mom said, "honey did you take your pill last night or today?"  
  
"Um, I kinda forgot yesterday but I'll take one right now." She said taking one of her pills.  
  
You see Zoey was schizophrenic her two main ones one she is now and the one you saw earlier.  
  
With that she bolted out the door only 5 minutes until school started.  
  
She got into her classroom just as the bell rang. "dang that was a close one." She whispered to herself. "Oh my God no way!" a scream was heard at the front of the classroom. Zoey noticed the TV was on, it was a reporting of her friend well ex-friend Sarah....she was dead.  
  
"Zoey Farlane please come to the principals office, Zoey Farlane" the intercom said. Zoey stood up and walked to the principals office. "Listen, I haven't done anything wrong.." she started but noticed that the principal defiantly wasn't here. "Umm did I miss something?" Zoey asked.  
  
"Well Zoey I am Professor Charles Xavior." He started. "Right so what did I do?" she asked. Ignoring her question he proceeded, "I am a mutant and you also are too." He said. "Yeah, so?" she asked. "I have asked your mother if she would allow you to come with me to New York to help you with your powers." Xavior said. "I really don't have a life here and if its okay with my mom I guess." Zoey said. "all right we will leave at once all of your personal belongings have been packed and are waiting on the jet."  
  
"A jet no way, like so totally cool." She said hopping (you know schizophrenia), she stopped herself, "sorry" "quite alright well lets go shall we?" he asked . "yeah okay." She replied.  
  
Bayville, New York 10:37 a.m.  
  
"Well that was pleasantly boring." Zoey yawned "So sorry we bore you." Logan said gruffly. "You should be," she said plainly (Schizophrenia).  
  
They walked out of the jet and into an elevator. "So profess what is this place?" Zoey asked. " Zoey this is mutant manor." He said just as the elevator doors opened. This place was amazing, it was huge. "Wow," was all she said.  
  
Two guys ran by, "Ray, Bobby," they stopped, looking guilty of something, " Uh yeah profess?" Ray asked, "Please meet our new student Zoey." He said. "oh uh pleased to meet you" they both said in unison and sprinted off. "Um what was that about?" Zoey asked. "Just wait," the professor said.  
  
Just then a young girl with brown hair pulled up into a pony tail came rushing into the hall, "Ugh Professor have you like seen Bobby and Ray anywhere, I am so like totally going to kill them. Oh like hi I'm Kitty, who are you?" Kitty said realizing there was another person in the room. "Oh I'm Zoey, whats up with the guys?" she asked, "Ugh they like copied my diary and posted it all over the school." Kitty said peeved, and ran off.  
  
"Okay interesting," was all Zoey said when a girl came into the room. "Ah Rogue meet Zoey." The professor said, but Rogue kept walking by bobbing her head to her music. 'Rogue!' The Professor sent a telepathic message to her. "Ack!" she acked taking off her headphones. "Could ya'll warn a girl befo' you do those things?" Rogue said. "My apologies Rogue, but please meet Zoey." Professor X. said. "Hi ah'm Rogue bye," Rogue said just about to walk away when The professor put in, "Please show her to her room, if you wouldn't mind." Rogue stopped in her tracts, "Of course ah wouldn't mind." She said with a sweet southern accent while rolling her eyes (her backs turned to the professor), "Come with me Zoey."  
  
And that's where I stop for today..hope you liked it please Read and review  
  
~pyroluver 


	2. discoveries

Rogue led Zoey to her room, "Heah ya are shugar," Rogue said. "Yeah what ever." Zoey snapped, "geez what crawled up your ass and died?" Rogue questioned. "You, you stupid scank." Zoey's eyes started to glow an eerie red, but then retuned to normal. "Oh jeesh sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude." Zoey said now smiling. "Right well lunch is at noon." Rogue said walking off.  
  
In the conference room  
  
The X-men were sitting around a large table discussing Zoey.  
  
"Zoey has a unique gift." The professor said. "And what would that gift be Charles?" Ororo asked. "Well Zoey has many powers, but can only use one power at a time considering what person she is." The professor explained. "What do you mean what person she is Professor?" Scott asked. "Well you see Zoey is schizophrenic therefore she has multiple personalities and for every personality she has a different power."  
  
"Oh, that's like totally cool." Kitty said, "it may be cool but it's also dangerous." The professor warned. "What do you mean?" Jean asked. "You see Zoey knows she has schizophrenia but she doesn't know when she goes into the other modes, so she can do something terrible and not even know it. Even to the extent of killing a person." Xavior said. "Wait, so is she like the person who killed that girl in Oregon?!?" Kitty yelled. "Yes, but she doesn't know it" Xavior said to a mortified Kitty, "Oh well that makes me feel better.  
  
"Professor not ta seem rude or anythin' but tha' Zoey is a nut job." Rogue said coming in and sitting down. "well rogue that's like because shes schizophrenic." Kitty said nicely. "Well tha' explains a lot." Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue tell us what happened." Professor X said. "Well all Ah said was heahs ya room an she was all 'Yeah what eva' and ah was 'what crawled up your ass an died?' and she said 'Ya, ya stupid scank' then her eyes got all glowey an then went back to normal an then she apologized." Rogue explained.  
  
"Yes well everyone be wary of Zoey's eyes. If they seem to become brighter or change their color then please be careful. You may attend to your business good day." The professor excused them. "well what powers does she have?" Ororo asked, " I don't know."  
  
Kitchen  
  
Zoey sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen eating a sandwich when Kitty came in, "Oh like h-hey Zoey." Kitty said nervously. "Oh hey I've been like totally bored out of my skull where has every body been?" Zoey asked her eyes a light red almost a pinkish color. 'hmm maybe she's not like that bad' "Oh we were all down in the rec. room." Kitty said. "Hmm you know what we should do?" Zoey asked Kitty, "Like what?" Kitty asked. "We should like go shopping." Zoey said hopping off of the island. "Totally lets go ask Scott for a ride." Kitty replied.  
  
They went to get Scott who agreed to take them. Driving into the parking lot Scott said, "Call if theres any trouble kay Kit?" Scott said. "Don't be so like over protective Scott, we'll be fine." Kitty said walking off.  
  
"Wow," Zoey said as she walked into the mall, "It's huge." "well duh this is New York not Oregon." Kitty giggled. "you can say that again," Zoey said in awe, this place was bigger than any Oregon mall theres no competition in that. Zoey grinned, "This is going to be fun."  
  
While Kitty and Zoey were shopping in every shop there was the Brotherhood made their way to the unsuspecting two.  
  
"oh my gosh this is like defiantly your color." Kitty said holding up a bright pink mini skirt. "Ew why do you think I would ever wear something so pink?" Zoey said her eyes changing back to normal. Kitty noticed the change, "Oh never mind,"  
  
"Hey pretty Kitty whose your new friend?" Lance said putting an arm around her shoulder. Evading his arm kitty said, "Oh this is like Zoey a new student."  
  
"Zoey how about we like go somewhere else?" Kitty said taking Zoey by her arm. "Sure, um guess I'll see you guys in school." Zoey said being pulled away.  
  
With out Kitty or Zoey knowing Pietro slipped a piece of paper into Zoey's pocket.  
  
After 3 more hours of shopping, and Zoey going into and evil mode by some guy pinching her butt but getting out of it by seeing puppies. They called Scott to go home. Scott picked them up and drove home. (Wait weren't they all suppose to be at school? Eh it was a holiday yeah it works)  
  
Next morning 4:29 a.m.  
  
"Zoey wake up!" Amara yelled at her new roommate. "Ugh, what?" Zoey asked. "You have to get up for training." Amara told her. "Training? What the hell its 4:30 in the morning!" she yelled. "Yeah and you didn't put your clothes up from last night (NOTE) so hurry up and get dressed." Amara said walking out the door.  
  
Zoey got dressed and walked downstairs into the yard where she heard some people talking. "So, whats this training all about?" Zoey asked. "Well Zoey the trainings are to help you control your powers." Jean said. "and why so early in the morning?" Zoey asked, no one replied, "Right, so what are we waiting for lets get this show on the road."  
  
"Zoey this is hand to hand combat just to warn you but you can use your powers." The professor said. "Okay Professor," she replied.  
  
Everyone was paired off, Scott with Evan, Rogue with Kitty, and her with Jean. The whistle was heard and the battles started.  
  
Jean started off with a punch which was easily blocked, kick, roundhouse, punch, and other series of punches and kicks. Jean was getting tired and so was Zoey, Jean decided it was time to use her powers and find out what Zoey's powers were.  
  
Zoey was in the middle of a roundhouse kick when her body just stopped, "Perfect," she said. Zoey was thrown into a tree, "Ow," Zoey looked at Jean winked and she was gone.  
  
"Um Professor where did she go?" Jean asked, "I didn't go anywhere Jean." Zoey's voice was heard. "Invisibility?" Jean asked. "Bingo," Zoey said.  
  
Jean concentrated to find Zoey when she did she Threw the invisible Zoey into another tree but with more force. Zoey now was no longer invisible. She looked up and now her eyes were burning a threatening red.  
  
'Professor whats happened to Zoey?' Jean sent a telepathic message to the professor. But before the professor could respond Jean was cut short of breath.  
  
"Zoey, don't" Jean said trying to go into her mind but her mental shields were to strong. Zoey smiled wickedly, suddenly Jean felt like she had been stabbed in her stomach. She looked down but there was nothing there.  
  
'HELP' Jean sent a telepathic message to all of the X-men plus the new students. An optic beam hit Zoey in the back. Jean and Zoey dropped simultaneously.  
  
Med. Ward  
  
Zoey woke in a painfully white room. "Ow, I hurt." She stated to no one in particular. "I would think so you gave us quite a scare there Zoey." The Professor said. "when can I get out of here?" she asked. "You can go now if you please." He said. "Zoey hopped up, "I please." She said brushing past him.  
  
Walking to her room Zoey got all to many glares. She stopped at the top of the rec. roo stairs and said, " what the hell I didn't do anything wrong!" "Like ya, you did. You like almost killed Jean." Kitty said being brave. "What? No I, I." then it came back to her. She did, and she killed her friend back in Oregon. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "Sorry, sorry you almost killed her you, you." Scott was cut short of what he was saying. Scott couldn't breathe.  
  
Zoey's eyes were glowing again but there were tears in them. "I didn't mean to!" she yelled and let Scott drop as she ran to her room.  
  
Zoey started to pack, she packed all of her things and lastly came to her clothes she was wearing when she came to this place. She picked her shorts up and a note fell out of them. She picked up the note and read,  
  
~hey want to get away from people who judge you and want you to fight for the people who want you dead come to the Brotherhood's boarding house we are always open for a new recruit, and a friend. Sincerely, Pietro  
  
'Okay perfect I need a place to stay anyways.' She said to herself.  
  
Okay that's my new chapter hope you like it Read and Review please ~pyroluver 


	3. brotherhood

Heya everyone pyroluver here anyways lets get this chapter started.  
  
I don't own anything……  
  
Zoey looked at her watch, 'great its past midnight hope their up.' she said to herself walking up the steps to the brotherhood's boarding house. A loud crash was heard, then, "Toad I swear if you come in the bathroom again without knocking I will kill you!"  
  
'Maybe I came at a bad time, eh who gives a shit?' she thought. Zoey knocked on the door. Two seconds later the door opened.  
  
"Yeah-what-do-you-want-oh-hey-Zoey-whats-up?" Pietro said speedily. Zoey raised an eyebrow, "Okay I have no idea what you just said but heres the story, X-men jack fucking bitches, I found your note and here I am." she said smiling.  
  
"Cool, yeah come in make yourself at home." Pietro said. "So who all lives here?" Zoey asked.  
  
"Me, Lance, Todd, and my sister Wanda. This guy named Freddy use to live here but he moved out." He said.  
  
"I see, so where's my room?" she asked. "Um well you probably wouldn't want to sleep in Freddy's old room there's kind of things growing in there." Pietro said. "well I guess you could stay in my room for the night." he suggested.  
  
"Yeah sure what ever." she shrugged she was actually really tired and just wanted to go to bed.  
  
Pietro led her upstairs to his room, past an upside down person, "Hey Toad, meet Zoey." "Hey Zoe, whats up yo'?" Toad asked Pietro.  
  
"Oh Zoey's moving in, Wanda catch you peeking again?" Pietro asked, "Yeah dude, why else would I be layin upside down in the middle of the hallway?" Toad asked. "Good point, well we're going to go to sleep see ya." Pietro said.  
  
Pietro's Room  
  
"So, what's your power?" Zoey asked Pietro laying down on his bed. "Super speed babe," He zoomed over to sit by her, "Yours?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I kind of have more then one." she started. "Cool what are some of them?" Pietro asked. "Well right now I can do this," Zoey became invisible.   
  
"Hey wait, where did you go?" Pietro put his hand out and hit Zoey's breast. "Hey that was my boob." Zoey's voice rang out. "Okay, okay you can stop now that's kind of weird." Pietro said as Zoey popped back up smiling.  
  
"I can also become a shadow and project images into peoples minds making them see things that arent really there." she shrugged and then grew sad. "Hey whats wrong?" Pietro asked.   
  
"The other major one is I can kind of stop people from breathing and stop their hearts." She whispered. "That's cool no one here will judge you for what powers you have." He said looking into her eyes. "Really?" she asked, he nodded.  
  
"Thanks." she smiled and hugged him. "No problem, hey lets get some sleep kay?" Pietro said. "Yeah okay." she smiled.  
  
After about an hour Zoey still couldn't sleep, "Damn insomnia," she got up and went to her suitcase and shuffled around in it. "Damn it!" she half way yelled.   
  
Pietro woke up, "Hey whats the matter?" he asked. "I left my goddamn insomnia and schizophrenic pills at the fucking institute." she said slamming the top of her suitcase down. She put her head in her hands and started rocking back and forth, she started humming a song that he didn't know.  
  
Pietro got up from the bed and put his arms around Zoey, "Shhh, it's okay Zoe just come back to bed I'll get you to fall asleep I swear, and if I don't then I'll stay up with you." Pietro promised.  
  
Zoey smiled, "kay."  
  
5:07 a.m.  
  
Pietro and Zoey had already played chess and are currently playing monopoly. "Hm I'm bored," Zoey said. "me too, what do you want to do now?" Pietro asked.  
  
Zoey smiled evily, "How about we play truth or dare?" Pietro smirked, "Why not?"  
  
"Okay truth or dare?" She asked. "Truth," he smiled, "Kay, um, how many girls have you gone out with?" she asked. "Lets see, this year 286 girls." Pietro said.   
  
Zoey's jaw dropped, "Okay, well that's nice to know."  
  
"Okay truth or dare?" he asked, "Dare," she said. "Okay I dare you to kiss me." he said, she glared.  
  
Zoey pecked him on the lips. "Hey come on I deserve more then that it is 5:32 in the morning." he said pouting. She sighed, "Fine,"   
  
Pietro smiled and bent towards her. Their lips met, it was pure bliss. A couple of minutes later they backed up from each other.  
  
Zoey bit her lip, "Um, yeah I'm going to go for a walk." she said walking out of the room.  
  
"Oh yeah she wants me." Pietro sighed. He looked at the clock it was 5:57 a.m. "well might as well get some sleep." he said to himself going to sleep.  
  
Well how do you like it?? Read and Review please  
  
~pyroluver 


	4. birthday striping?

Ello people I have no life so I'm updating my stories… I own nothing…  
  
Zoey stepped outside and breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay now it's six in the morning I just kind of made out with the person who let me live with them and I need my pills…yeah I'll go get my pills hopefully no one will care yeah I'll do that right now, okay? Okay." she said to herself marching off to the institute.  
  
*Knock *knock *knock the institute door opened with a sleepy looking Scott.  
  
"What do you want Zoey?" Scott sneered.  
  
"I came to get my pills." she sneered right back.  
  
"Oh your crazy pills? Yeah there right here." Scott went away for a moment and came back and threw the pill bottles at her. Then slammed the door in her face.  
  
"Oh thanks so very much." she muttered to the door so very close to her nose.  
  
Zoey traveled back to the boarding house and opened the door to reveal…dun dun dun… a sleeping Todd on the couch. She looked at the clock on the wall which read 7:30 am "Hmm and we need to get to school by eight." Zoey walked over to Todd and shook him. "Pst Todd wake up." she said. Yet he didn't even stir. She kept trying for over ten minutes, "Fine I'll just have to do it the hard way.  
  
She traveled up into her/Pietro's room and started to rummage through her things.  
  
"Hey Zoey whats up?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Oh my god does no one know that we do in fact have school? I mean even though I don't like it I go to it…hurry up and get dressed. Oh I'm getting something to wake up Todd." she smiled evilly.  
  
Pietro's eyebrow quirked, "what are you getting."   
  
Zoey pulled out a black paintball gun and grinned, "Come and watch the fun."  
  
They both traveled into the hall way where they met up with a new person. "Pietro, who's this and why does she have a paintball gun?"   
  
"Oh hey Lance this is Zoey shes living here now and I think we have a new way to wake Toad up." Pietro smirked.  
  
All three of them traveled downstairs to where the sleeping Toad still laid. Zoey stood over him and giggled, pulled the trigger then, "YEOWCH!!"  
  
Both Pietro and Lance ended up on the floor laughing as Zoey blew the top of her gun, "Perfect shot." she said, "Now get up we only have 5 minutes." then she went to go change herself.  
  
***************************  
  
By lunch time everything was actually pretty okay Zoey had only had one encounter with one of the X-men and that was Jean in the hall way who just gave her a dirty glare.  
  
Zoey walked into the cafeteria and saw the guys, "Hey guys, does Wanda even go to school?"  
  
"No she is to much of a threat so says my father to be in a normal school because of her mutation." Pietro said.  
  
"Oh cool I guess." she said. Just as she was going to bite into her sandwich it was knocked out of her hand by none other then Scott Summers. "and you want?"  
  
"I want you to say sorry to Jean." Scott looked down on her.  
  
"Hey its not my fault you wanted me to fight so I did and its not my fault Ms. Bitch cant take a little beating." she grinned her eyes turning an eerie red. "But you should know that one already from the shit I've heard coming from your walls." Zoey made an image in Scott's mind of him whipping Jean and her pleading to stop. Him not knowing she had that power thought it was real.  
  
Scott's face paled, "How did you know about that?" he hissed.  
  
"It's not hard to figure out, and speaking of hard." Zoey's eyes traveled downward, "I think you need to go now."  
  
Red from embarrassment Scott scurried away.  
  
"Zoe that was awesome." Pietro said.  
  
"Yeah you are one kick ass girl." Lance put in.  
  
"Even if you did shoot me with a paintball gun when I was having a great dream I have to tell you yo that was sweet." Todd said.  
  
"Yes, yes I know." Zoey said very smugly, "It was his own damn fault for knocking my sandwich out of my hand like that."  
  
**********************************  
  
School was out finally, Zoey found that she only had some classes with one of the X-men which was Rogue and she didn't seem to care much like the rest of them. Zoey walked out towards the jeep when she was stopped by again none other then Scott, but this time he had a little back up. Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Even were there.  
  
"Is there anything you want cause if not I would like to get home." Zoey said trying to push past them.  
  
They pushed her back, "You need to apologize Zoey." Scott angrily stated.  
  
"No, actually I don't so you can go fuck off." she said trying to break through once again but no avail.  
  
"You should really like watch your language." Kitty sneered.  
  
"And you should like totally shut the fuck up." Zoey imitated trying again to break through. But still they held their ground. Okay this was getting ridiculous Zoey closed her eyes and focused on a power. When she opened her eyes they were a maroon color.  
  
"Hey what are you doing Zoey you know we cant use powers on school property." Evan stated.  
  
"Well Spike boy if you don't get out of my way I may have to." Zoey lazily smiled, to Zoey her powers were her natural high she felt so at ease when she had control of them, especially this one.  
  
"Oh no what are you going to do turn into a shadow?" Jean laughed.  
  
Zoey smiled, "Naw I'll do this." and with that some sort of force pushed all of them out of her way and they landed on their butts hard.  
  
"Oww like what was that?" Kitty asked rubbing her back side.  
  
"That Kitty cat was a sonic boom, well a little one at least." Zoey said walking past the laying figures. "See you around Ms. Bitch, oh and ask your boy toy what type of fantasies he has about you sometime."   
  
*********************************  
  
"Hey what took you so long?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Oh just the X-freaks again, hey wheres the jeep?" she looked around not seeing the jeep anywhere.  
  
"The guys took off said they had something important to do. I stayed so you wouldn't be lost or anything." Pietro said looking at the ground.  
  
Zoey kissed him on the cheek, "aww thanks Pie, we should go somewhere to eat, since Scott kind of destroyed my lunch."  
  
"Yeah, how about we go to this new restaurant I've heard its really good." he replied.  
  
"Okay sure I'm starved."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Oh my god, Pie I haven't been here since I was 6." Zoey laughed with joy as they pulled up to Chuckie Cheeses.  
  
They walked into the building and sat at one of the tables. As Pietro went to get the pizza Zoey got the tokens.  
  
"Hmm I have 60 dollars and a bag." she smiled to herself, she put one 20 into the machine and placed the bag under the little coin slot thingie. And she did the same with the other two bills and now had a bag full of coins. "Teehee I love games."  
  
Pietro had just put the pizza on the table when Zoey came back with the coins "Damn Zoey how much did you put into that machine?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Only 60 its not that much I know but, hey lets eat so we can go spend it all kay?" she replied. Pietro nodded and grabbed a slice of pizza. After they ate they went to go play.  
  
***2 ½ hours later*************  
  
"Pietro that was so much fun how can I repay you?" Zoey asked as they were walking up to the Brotherhoods door.  
  
"Oh its not over," Pietro said slyly   
  
Before she could ask what he meant she pushed the door open and was greeted with a "SURPRIZE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"   
  
Zoey's mouth was agape. "What, how did you guys know? I completely forgot about my birthday."  
  
"Your mom called the institute where she found that you moved here then she called here and told us not to forget yo. Hey but don't thank us it was all Pietro's idea." Todd said.  
  
Zoey looked at Pietro, smiled, then ran and jumped on him. This was completely unexpected and Pietro fell to the floor with Zoey on top of him hugging him. "Thank you so much Pietro, all of you this has been the best day since I got to Bayville."  
  
"Well enough of that lets get this party going." they all looked up toward the stair case where Wanda was, "what? Cant blame a girl for wanting to join can you?" she smirked.  
  
"All right Wan-Wan come join the fun." Pietro shouted off of the floor. Wanda came down the steps and turned on the music.  
  
**********************************  
  
After dancing and gifts the brotherhood was getting pretty tired. They all decided to sleep downstairs in a circle. The circle went like this Zoey then to Zoey's right was Pietro, Wanda, Todd, and then Lance.  
  
"Okay I propose a game." Lance announced.  
  
"And that game is?" Zoey asked.  
  
"Truth or Dare of course." he smirked.  
  
The game started with Wanda, "Okay um Lance truth or dare."  
  
"Dare"  
  
Wanda smiled evilly, "Okay I dare you to call Rogue ask her over here and when she does come greet her with a loooong French kiss since you know I can stop her power."  
  
"Wanda no that's completely,"  
  
"Do it" the rest of the house hold members shouted.  
  
Lance grumbled and walked over to the phone, dialed and, "Yeah hi is Rogue there, thanks…hey Rogue … yeah I was wondering if you wanted to come over for Zoey's Birthday…yeah okay I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Oh really Wanda you can control Rogues power?" Zoey asked as Lance came and sat down.  
  
"Yeah I figured it out one time when we were fighting, now Lance your turn." Wanda turned to Lance who was still grumbling.  
  
"Okay fine uh Zoey truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare all the way" she laughed  
  
"Okay I dare you to strip for Pietro." he almost laughed when he saw Zoeys expression.  
  
Zoey blushed badly, "Fine, I'm going to have to anyways right?" she saw everyone nod.  
  
Zoey got up she was dressed in her pj pants and top. Lance put on some music and waited for the show. Slowly while blushing fiercely Zoey began striping her top half, getting her some whoops from the crowd. She now striped her bottom half leaving her only in a blood red bra and thong.   
  
"Come on all the way." Wanda shouted.  
  
'Okay think girl there has to be a way to get out of this.' she thought to herself. "Hey how about instead of striping I give Pietro a lap dance?" she looked pleadingly at Lance.  
  
"All right you have yourself a deal, but only if you take the bra off." Lance smirked.  
  
"Fine." she growled.  
  
Zoey went over to the stereo and switched it to some more appropriate music and then turned to Pietro who was now sitting on the couch.  
  
She walked seductively over to him and got up on his lap. Slowly but surly she got into it, grinding and nipping at Pietro's neck. She heard Lance cough and rolled her eyes. She reached behind her back and undid her bra clasp. She threw her bra at Lance and turned back to Pietro who was now on the verge of passing out.  
  
Zoey once again grinded Pietro but this time his erection was defiantly there. She smiled and leaned into kiss him when the song ended. "Well that was fun." she said getting off of Pietro to retrieve her clothes.  
  
While Zoey was getting dressed Pietro excused himself for a minute. This made all of them laugh and Zoey blush.  
  
Precisely a minute later Pietro came back, 'refreshed' when the doorbell rang.  
  
Hahahahahahahaha yeah im stopping there so untill I get bored again…Read and Review please.  
  
~pyroluver 


End file.
